The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A multitude of ointments and other compositions have been known and utilized in past decades for the treatment of humans. These ointments are usually semisolid compositions which are intended for use on healthy skin or some mucous membranes, for example, on the eyes. A localized effect is usually to be achieved with these ointments or preparations, active ingredients are to be administered percutaneously, or a softening or protective action is to be exerted on the skin.
Numerous ointments for wound care are furthermore known. Thus, for example, EP 621 031 describes a wound ointment, which is formulated as a gel and contains at least one gel-forming polysaccharide and hexylene glycol. Carboxymethyl cellulose or sodium alginate in particular should be used as a gel-forming polysaccharide. This composition should have an antimicrobial action and be non-toxic with respect to fibroplasts.
EP 107 526 also describes a paste, which protects the skin, for example, in wound treatment or stoma care, is formulated as a gel, and contains polyvinyl pyrrolidone, carboxymethyl cellulose, alginate, water, an oil, and a fatty acid ester. This gel contains at least 20% by weight of water and at least 45% by weight of hydrocolloids.
Hydrophilic ointments are furthermore known, which absorb a limited portion of water and can be utilized for wound care. These ointments contain a mixture of various monoglycerides, diglycerides, and triglycerides and nonpolar oil, and are processed, for example, in the Atrauman® products, on substrates for production of so-called ointment dressings.
EP 65 399 discloses, in addition, a sterile wound dressing having a substrate impregnated with a wound ointment and a water-soluble film of polyvinyl pyrrolidone. The ointment can be a hydrophilic or hydrophobic wound ointment.
From WO 96/036 315 is known a sterilizable paste or cream, which contains an emulsion and a water insoluble, gel-forming material, which can be crosslinked carboxymethyl cellulose. The emulsion can, in turn, contain oil or wax, water, and emulsifier, wherein the water content amounts to at least 40% by weight.
WO 01/070 285 discloses a dressing for wound treatment which comprises a hydrophobic elastomer matrix in which hydrocolloid particles are dispersed. The matrix should further contain 55 to 90% of nonpolar oil and a surfactant with an HLB value greater than 10.